


Art for ‘Fear Nothing’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DCRB, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	Art for ‘Fear Nothing’

First of all a big thank you to superhoney and diamond for being amazing mods and for just being the beautiful humans they are❤️  
  


For [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) this year I once again went with my favorite genre, fantasy, loosely inspired by a piece by Alphonse Mucha.  
This prompt was picked up by the amazing [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem) who wrote the beautiful story ‘[Fear Nothing](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/30080784)’ based on it.

As always, art made using Procreate

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/DCRB21fearnothing) | [Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/645824393693577216/title-fear-nothing-author)

  
  


  
  


Original prompt

Happily ever after

SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
